This new variety of poinsettia plant originated as a mutation of one of my seedlings grown in greenhouse at Linz (Rhein), West Germany, the said seedling being identified in my records as V-17, which resulted from extensive breeding efforts carried on by me at Linz (Rhein) with the object of obtaining distinctive and better varieties of poinsettias for the commercial market. This particular sport was selected by me for propagation and trial because of its earlier blooming and at a lower growing temperature than the conditions under which the Poinsettia V-14 was being grown. I propagated this sport, by means of cuttings, through several successive generations at Linz (Rhein) and found that its novel and distinctive characteristics held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.